


Say What Now? Sing-Along Edition

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Breaking News [5]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After this commercial break, Los Angeles' Entertainment News gets a little horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What Now? Sing-Along Edition

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Breaking News challenge

"And the last story in tonight's EN Entertainment News, from the 'Say What Now?' Files: there is apparently a new villain in town, and we know this because of his _musical blog_!"

"You got it, Joey. As crazy as it sounds, police are monitoring a local blog for information about upcoming crimes. The villain, who calls himself Dr. Horrible, has posted three updates now."

"That's right. Police apparently got the tip off from an anonymous web denizen, who found the blog and recognized references to a recent botched robbery. So I gotta admit, we were curious. And Vanessa and I listened to this blog earlier."

"He may be a crazy villain, but he's got a good singing voice!"

"She's right. But hey, don't believe us. The final judgment is up to you. Crazy kook, or evil genius? We'll roll a few of his clips, and you know the drill. Log on to Facebook or Twitter, hashtag 'ENsaywhatnow' and tell us what you think of this _Dr. Horrible_."


End file.
